Happy Valentine's Day, Rose
by ilovemusic'forever
Summary: "You are so not a morning person, Rosie Nymphadora Weasley. Besides, I have a really special day planned! And you're wrecking the schedule." It's Valentine's Day, and both Rose and Scorpius have surprises up their sleeves.


Rose&Scorp at Valentines!

One shot!

...

Whoever was trying to tickle Rose Weasley knew what they were doing. A thunderstorm couldn't even waken the girl, so the soft hands gently tickling her sides in her sleep knew her well.

"Ger'off me," she grumbled sleepily.

"Nope, Happy Valentine's Day, beautiful!"

"Yeah, yeah, I wanna sleep," she complained.

"You are so not a morning person, Rosie Nymphadora Weasley. Besides, I have a really special day planned! And you're wrecking the schedule," he grinned.

He pulled the blankets off her, and ran to her bathroom before she could slap him, or some other sort of revenge for waking her could be carried out. Each night, she'd ask him to wake her, but be angry with him if he did the next morning. He didn't take it to heart; she was like to this towards everyone.

He lifted her dressing gown off the back of the wooden door of her en-suite, and on his way back to her lifted her fluffy, blue slippers.

"C'mon, I've made you breakfast," he said, wrapping her soft pink dressing gown around her shoulders and she slid her arms into them. Once she had tied the robe, she reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Thanks, Scorp," she murmured in between kisses. His arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her off her feet. She casually snaked her fingers into his ruffled hair, and he took this an indication to deepen the kiss. She pulled away from the kiss, still close by his face.

"Hey, it was hard enough getting me out of bed, so I'm not getting back in there."

"The sofa?" he suggested hopefully.

"You naughty, naughty man. Food!" she ordered cheekily.

Scorpius lifted her off her feet, bridal style, despite her protests.

"Put me down, now!" she objected, giggling hysterically.

"Nope."

"God, you go on like such a child sometimes."

"Could say the same to you," he replied simply.

"Oh, I forgot to say. Happy Valentine's Day!" she chirped.

They ate in giggles and continued a silly conversation, for what seemed like ages.

"Scorpius, Look at the time! Why didn't you get me up earlier?! My work started an hour ago! It's _ten o'clock_!" she stressed.

"Relax, it's Valentine's Day! It's a bank holiday, we haven the day to ourselves. And I can't wait to spend Valentine's with my beautiful girl," he grinned.

"God, I love you"

"Don't I know it."

"Oh, shut up."

"It's true."

"It is."

A little while later they found themselves watching a Muggle Movie on the sofa in their shared apartment.

"I mean, gosh. He clearly loves her! Why doesn't she just realise it! Some muggles..."

While Rose was watching the film with great interest, Scorpius had other ideas and was gradually inching closer to her, planting kisses all over her face and neck.

"Hey, I'm actually interested in this film!"

"You can pause it, surely?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Baby, it's Valentines!"

"Of course, I'm only joking honey. You know fine rightly I want to," she whispered seductively, leaning forward and kissing him softly. She giggled happily has he carried her at extreme speed to their bedroom.

...

"Rosie, I still haven't given you your present."

"Oh, you didn't need to get me anything!"

"You've said that every Valentine's for eight years, and I still ignore it," he grinned. "I thought you'd have realised by now."

"Well, I have one for you too," she smiled happily.

"It's not as good as last year though." Scorpius explained, while Rose flashed back to last year's Valentines.

"_Rosie?" Scorpius whispered nervously, in the middle of the dinner conversation they were having._

"_Yep?" _

"_I need to ask you something."_

"_Scorp, you know you can ask me anything."_

_He laughed nervously, and got off his chair._

"_Will you come with me? I need to show you something, but you can't see it until we're there."_

_She smiled. "Sure, Scorp," she replied easily, and took her untouched red rose napkin and covered her eyes with it. Scorpius took her other hand, and led her up the stairs to their bedroom._

_He let go of her hand, but told her to keep the napkin over her eyes._

"_Open," he whispered, from somewhere near._

_Scorpius was kneeling in front of her, a nervous look on his face. The floor he knelt on was covered in flower petals, and many candles and vases of roses were spread about the room. The room was in complete darkness, bar the hundreds of candles._

"_Rosie Weasley. You are the one and only girl for me, you're the only one that really matters. You're my girlfriend, my best friend, my rock, my love, and my life. You are the light in the dark, you are the only girl I need, and the only girl I'll ever want," he took a deep breath. "Rosie...Will you marry me?" he asked._

_She stared into his big, grey eyes, and saw nervousness there. As if he had anything to worry about._

_He was wearing the grey suit he had wore at dinner, and he was absolutely gorgeous. _

"_Rosie?" he asked in a soft, troubled whisper._

_She realised, with great guilt, she'd left her man hanging._

_She nodded. "Yes."_

_He grinned. "Yes?"_

"_Yes. Oh, merlin, yes, you silly boy!" she laughed and tugged on his hand, pulling him up to stand beside her._

"_Of course."_

"_You have no idea how happy that makes me, Rosie. You really don't."_

Rose flashed back to reality.

"Rose?"

She shook her head. "You were saying?"

"It's not as good as last years." He pulled out concert tickets for the Muggle band Rose loved, Mumford and Sons, plane tickets and a voucher for a hotel.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"Paris!"

"Paris?!" she asked swinging her arms around his neck excitedly. "Paris? Paris in France? When? Scorpius!"

"Tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Rose asked confused.

"Paris," Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"But, we have work, I have reports to write, then file them, I have to interview some Muggles-" she flustered.

Scorpius silenced her with a quick kiss.

"I sorted it, okay! Your boss is fine with it. He says he can live without you for two weeks.

"Two weeks?! Two whole weeks?"

Scorpius nodded happily. "Just me and you."

Rose looked down. "Well..."

Scorpius was instantly worried. "What, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Rose beamed. "In fact, it's really good. It's to do with your present. Wait here while I go get it."

"Course, love," he promised.

Rose arose from the bed and walked to the bathroom gracefully, and came back less than a minute later. She took something out of her pocket slowly and gave it to Scorpius.

"I don't understand, what is it, love?"

She handed him a piece of paper with a key as to what the colours meant.

He read it quickly and started grinning widely.

"Wizarding Womens Pregnancy Test...Rosie, it's blue! We're having a baby! We're going to have a baby, Rose! That's brilliant!"

Rose lay down on the bed beside him. "I know! It's brilliant! I mean, since we planned not to get married for a while, the baby can go to the wedding. Scorpius, I'm pregnant! We're going to have a child this time next year!

He laughed. "I realised, love."

"Well, Happy Valentine's Day!"

"It's a very happy Valentine's Day," he grinned. "Food, movies, a little lovin', Paris and a baby!"

"Well, baby, I'm in the mood for a lot more lovin'."

"Is that so?" he winked.

"Course. Let's make it twins," she laughed.

"Rose, it doesn't work like that," he chuckled.

"Nothing like a good excuse."

"We have dinner reservations," he reminded her.

"Who cares?" she shrugged casually.

"I certainly don't."

"I was hoping you'd say that," she winked cheekily.


End file.
